onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Real Bob Loblaw
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the page. Be careful about Banpresto pix Hi there, I saw that you updated the WCF article with some pix. You should be careful with those pic with a Banpresto watermark, because the text says 転載禁止, which means "do not upload to another site". Can you also add some Categories when you u/l figure pix? Here's what I usually do. I just put the following 2 tags: Luffy false I don't know why there's a "false" filter with the Merch image tag, but it's like since very recently. No idea what it's about. For the Fig images tag, if it's a pix about a single fig, I usually put the most well known short name of a character, e.g. Ace for Portgas D. Ace or Whitebeard for Edward Newgate. Then the filter can also be some special keyword: !Duo for a pic about 2 figs, !Group for more than 2, !Box if it's about the pic of a fig box, !Strawhat for more than 2 but only Strawhat figs. --Xinyingho 08:08, March 1, 2011 (UTC) About the WCF article Hi, can you tell me why did you remove any mentions about Dragon Ball in the WCF articles? You also removed all the pictures of the Banpresto official gallery, which happened to be a good idea. But if you want to remove them, remove the section title with them as well. It's just weird to have a title with nithing below...Xinyingho 03:44, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : I think that it's nice to have some background information about a figure series (see the other merchandising articles). So I think it would be better to keep the DBZ origins of the WCF and probably expand a bit with some of the newest WCF collections. A new paragraph in the introduction would be ideal to explain this kind of stuff. Xinyingho 06:26, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Images Hi there! Can you make sure that you add a source to all the images you upload? If you do not provide a source for your images, they will be deleted thanks to a new rule in the Image Guidelines. Also, while not a rule, it would be better if you could upload pictures as .pngs instead of .jpg, because jpgs pixilate when they are used in the articles, and have generally lower quality. Thanks. 03:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you also please categorize those images? 01:18, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Really, categorize them, please. 09:00, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Jpgs Can you please upload all future images as png? Jpgs tend to pixelate, and we've been trying to rid the wiki of them completely. 07:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Not an admin sorry. Just go back into them and add the {png} (you'll type two {'s when you do it for each side), so they can be in the category. They'll get deleted later. 10:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Naming Images Can you please give proper names to your images? 17:29, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: WCF Page The wikia fluid layout adjusts the width of the content space depending on screen resolution. It looks fine on your screen because you have a larger resolution, but for maximum compatibility images should not be larger than ~700px, or else they'll be cut off for people with smaller screens (i.e. most laptops). You can see this by clicking preview, then in the drop-down box where it says "current width", select "minimum width". Even though the images are a bit smaller for you when generally looking at the article, you can zoom in on any of them and see them at their full size by clicking on them, which is why we have thumbnails in the vast majority of cases in our articles. 05:49, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Naming Images 2 Please name your images correctly. Also, please add sources for the images you have uploaded if they already don't have one, and all of the images you;ll be uploading from now on. Seriously, just name the images correctly and give them a source, it's not that hard to do. 18:45, July 15, 2014 (UTC) 08:18, October 21, 2014 (UTC)}} Final Image guidelines warning Hi there, this is just a reminder that you need to make sure that every single image you upload needs to have categories, licensing, and most importantly; a source. The merch images you tend to not have sources, and the one you've most recently uploaded was already deleted once for missing things, and you just uploaded it again and it was still missing a source, so it had to be deleted again. You've been warned multiple times, and I recognize that you're trying to help, but be more careful in the future since you could be banned for repeated violation of the guidelines. If you have any questions, feel free to check out the Images section of the FAQ or ask me. Thanks. 16:12, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:Image Hey Bob Loblaw, I saw your message on Lelouch's talk page, and I deleted that file. In the future if you want to get something deleted, just add the code and someone will delete it eventually. Also, I've been wanting to say this for a long time: I love your username. 05:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC)